Milk and Cookies
by Brain in the Gutter
Summary: Bella's day started out bad and only got worse. Will milk and cookies with a sexy doc change it for the better? My entry for Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F. Contest. BxE AH
1. Chapter 1

**Ninapolitan's  
**

**D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title: Milk and Cookies  
**

**Author: Brain in the Gutter  
**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward  
**

**Human**

Summary: Bella's day started out bad and only got worse. Will milk and cookies with a sexy doc change it for the better? My entry for Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F. Contest. BxE AH

* * *

_I hate Mondays_. Today had to be the worst Monday I have ever had. Not only did I forget to set my alarm last night, but the secondary alarm on my phone didn't go off because it died in the middle of the night. I was rushing around trying to get everything done before I had to leave, when I realized the last pair of pants I thought were clean, actually had a large stain along the bottom hem. So now I was stuck in a skirt which was normally reserved for date night...which, come to think of it, hadn't been in way too long. I ran out the door with wet hair and no coffee. This was quite possibly the worst way to start off my day.

When I got to work, Mike Newton, the slimiest, laziest, good-for-nothing co-worker tried to simultaneously grope my ass and pass paperwork off on me. I should have known the skirt would be a problem. Newton normally didn't bother me too much since I was out in the field more often than not. I only came into the office to fill out paperwork and check in with my supervisor, Esme Cullen. She was one of the few reasons I stayed at this job. She was a constant source of encouragement for me when the stress of the job made me want to loose myself in the bottom of a bottle of vodka. She was constantly reminding me of how much good I was doing for all the kids I helped.

We were in the middle of our weekly meeting, when I got a page regarding one of my kids. The first time I met Bridgette was two years ago. She had been removed from her home because of neglect. A neighbor called the cops reporting a domestic dispute. When the cops had arrived on scene, the argument was still going with both of them screeching at each other. A fight between the two of them broke out shortly afterward, and the two were sent off to cool down at the county jail. I had received a call from Jasper Whitlock, the lead investigator on the case, when he found a little girl locked in one of the rooms. She had been dehydrated and badly malnourished.

My heart broke when I saw the scared blue eyes peeking up at me from underneath the blanket that she had been wrapped in. Her skinny arms were wrapped around Jasper's neck and she didn't want to let go at first. I had finally gotten her untangled from Jasper and taken her to the hospital where she had stayed for a couple of days recuperating. My friend, Alice Brandon, had an opening in her foster home, and had taken her in when she was released from the hospital a week later. When Alice came in to pick up Bridgette from the hospital, she met Jasper who was visiting with Bridgette.

The call I received today had been just as heartbreaking as the one I had gotten two years ago. Both of Bridgette's parents had spent some time in jail due to the amount of cocaine found in their home, but her mother had gotten out six months prior due to good behavior. Against my protest, Bridgette had been placed back with the mother, Victoria, a month ago. The same neighbor called in another domestic dispute earlier in the day and, once again, I got a phone call from Jasper. They were letting me know that they had called an ambulance and she was en route with multiple injuries.

I informed Esme of the situation, and she told me to get to the hospital as soon as I could. I told her I would check in with her when I knew more about what was going on. I met both Jasper and Alice at the hospital. I had called Alice on my way in to let her know of the developing situation with her former foster daughter. She and Jasper had gotten married last year and the two of them had been trying to adopt Bridgette. Their adoption had been denied even though they had gotten permission from the father, because Victoria didn't want to release custody of Bridgette. Alice had been moping the last three weeks, missing little Bridgette. She was sobbing uncontrollably when I met her in the lobby. I held her for a while and rubbed her back mumbling that things would be alright. I spotted Jasper and motioned him over.

"Do you know anything yet?" I asked quietly.

"No, they won't tell me anything since I'm not Bridgette's parent," Jasper said dejectedly. He pulled Alice into his arms but she continued sobbing.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She's been beaten pretty badly. Apparently, the mother's boyfriend has been abusing her. The neighbor who called two years ago reported the violence. As soon as I heard the address on the radio, I got there as fast as I could. When I got to the house she was crying for me..." Jasper's voice broke on the last sentence. He didn't bother to wipe the tears that leaked from his eyes. He continued to rub Alice's back and she started to calm down.

"Let me go see what I can find out. I'll be back with more info." I hugged Alice quickly and walked toward the admittance desk. I spoke with one of the nurses who sent me to the triage area to speak with one of the nurses. They would know more about Bridgette's condition.

I spoke with Rosalie, the charge nurse on duty. I introduced myself and explained that I was Bridgette's social worker and would be taking charge of the case. She told me that Bridgette was currently undergoing emergency surgery to repair a punctured lung, and some internal bleeding. So far, they weren't having any complications, and were nearing the end of the surgery. They expected a complete recovery. I thanked her and told her I would be waiting for any more information out in the lobby.

I quickly walked out, pausing in the hallway, to take a moment and call Esme. We discussed how to handle Bridgette's case. She quickly came to some decisions on how it should be handled. She said she'd get the ball rolling on the paperwork. She also mentioned that she knew a judge that owed her a favor and might be able to cut through some red tape. I thanked her before we hung up and took a moment to pull myself together before going back out to see Alice.

When I got out to the lobby, Alice was still in Jasper's arms and she had calmed down considerably. As I walked towards her, she gave me a watery smile.

"She's in surgery right now. They estimate it should be complete in another thirty minutes to finish, and then they'll move her to recovery." Alice's breath shook as she gulped in air and looked as if she was going to tear up yet again, but stopped when Jasper kissed her on the forehead.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked.

"The nurse said she was asking for both of you as they were wheeling her into surgery. They hadn't run into any complications, and if everything goes as planned, there won't be any permanent damage." Alice let out a breath of relief as I relayed the information. A little bit of the stress that was evident on her face melted away when I told her the news. "I talked with Esme. She's going to be taking over Bridgette's case."

"What? Why?" asked Alice, panic creeping into her voice.

"Because she's filing the paperwork to have your adoption approved. Victoria's custody will be revoked immediately, and so you'll have a chance to try and adopt Bridgette. It should be pretty quick if they grant it, since you've already gone through the process and been approved as parents. We didn't want it to be caught up in the system because I have a personal interest in the case. That was why I wasn't involved in your adoption case earlier this year." I squeezed Alice's arm gently and she visibly relaxed into Jasper.

"Oh, okay. Do you have to go back to work soon?" Alice was petting Jasper's arm absentmindedly. Alice has always been one of those people who needed tactile reassurance especially when she was worried about something. I knew that she would want me to stick around as long as I could.

"Esme told me that I was okay to stick around for awhile. She said she would call me if anything pressing came up."

"Good." We sat in silence for a while. Not because we had nothing to say, but almost because there was so much to say. I tried to distract myself by looking around the lobby and noticed a clock that had cats on the face. _Why would you have cats on a clock?_ I was startled from my musings by the sound of my name being called. I turned my head and met the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. The smiling eyes were so deep and penetrating it felt as if he was looking into my soul. My eyes traveled across his face, taking in the sharp angles and the mop of unruly hair. I focused in on his lips, which looked so soft and kissable. I realized that I was watching those elegant lips call my name once again, and that it was he, who was calling for me. The trance that I was in was broken by Alice's elbow digging into my back.

I stood up and walked toward the man who had been gracing one too many of my fantasies lately. I had glimpsed him every once in a while when my work happened to bring me to the hospital. I had first seen him two weeks ago when he was leaving as I was walking in to answer a call about a possible abuse case. His scrubs did nothing to hide his god-like physique. As I got closer to him, I realized that he was taller than I had estimated. Although I had seen him quite a few times, I had never been the subject of his penetrating gaze.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen;the surgeon on Bridgette's case. You're her social worker?" he asked in a velvet tone.

"No, my supervisor will be taking over her case, but she has asked me to step in as a liaison for her while Bridgette's in the hospital. She's trying to get some of the paperwork handled so that we can get her case squared away quickly."

"Ah, alright then," he cleared his throat quickly and continued on, "the surgery was successful. We repaired the internal bleeding and the puncture to the lung but she has some cracked ribs and quite a bit of bruising. We'll keep her under observation for the next couple of days to see how she's doing. She should be released within the week. We have your information on file for her point of contact. We'll call you back when she regains consciousness. You'll be able to see her then."

"That's fine. I'll handle the personal aspect of this case until Esme can properly take it over. Bridgette's very familiar with me since I have been her case worker for the last two years." Edward nodded and I turned to walk away. I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I felt a warmth spread out from where his fingers rested on my skin. I looked back at him with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm just curious, but who are Alice and Jasper?"

I nodded my head towards the couple in question. "Her previous foster parents. They have been trying to adopt her for the last six months."

"She said to tell them she loves them," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, that will mean a lot to them," I said as I grinned back at him. I admired the fit of his pants as he walked away from me and back towards where he came from.

"Was that _green eyes_?" I jumped as Alice poked me in the shoulder. Her eyes sparkled at me.

"I thought you were off crying," I said teasingly.

"I needed a distraction. And guess what... You're it!" she said with a small smile. "So, was that the scrumptious doctor you told me about at dinner two nights ago?"

I groaned and looked toward the ceiling. I should never have confessed to her of my latest obsession, but the sadness in her eyes was somewhat alleviated when I told her of my little crush. "Yes, that was him. His name is Edward Masen, so we can stop calling him green eyes," I tried to hint at her.

"But green eyes is such a better nickname for him. And that way no one but you and me know who we're talking about." Alice loved nothing better than a secret shared between friends. It was one of the reasons I told her about him in the first place. I swear the reason we started hanging out was because she needed someone else to be in her secret club. My parents and I had just moved in down the street from her and sadly enough, the two of us were the only kids our age on the block.

"Alright fine, he's still green eyes, but you can't tell Jasper about him." I narrowed my eyes at her hoping against all hope that she hadn't said anything to him yet. My hopes were dashed as I saw the tell-tale signs of guilt creep over her face.

She nervously started picking at the imaginary lint on her dress as she said, "I already told him."

"Alice, what's the point of telling you secrets if you can't keep them?" I asked in mock anger.

"You know I don't keep anything from Jazz. It makes me want to throw up!" The distress on her face made me cut back on giving her a hard time. I laughed at her and hugged her tightly.

"I know, I was just hoping you managed to _not_ tell him for once," I grinned at her.

"You know that's about as likely as finding a snowman in hell." We laughed as we walked back to the chairs and settled in to wait.

~*~

Later that night I was at the office, finishing up my notes for the day, when I received a phone call from Esme. She said that she knew I was going to be leaving the office for the day, but asked if I could run out to an address. There had been a report of abuse to the hot lines. She said that the information was sketchy, and the person sounded rather nervous, but the call needed to be checked out. I wrote the information down and told her I would be on my way in a few moments.

As I drove to the address, I thought about all that had happened today. Having a name to go with the face that stared in all my most recent erotic dreams was nice. I had resigned myself to admiring him from a distance. But now that we'd had a conversation, maybe I could screw up a bit of courage and ask him out for coffee. Doctors loved coffee right? Knowing me, I'd trip and spill the coffee on his clothes, and then he'd have to change. Hm... I wonder if he'd let me help. _Snap out of it, Bella_.

I realized I was at the address I had written down, but had to double check. The house was huge. It was an isolated part of town, where they weren't cramming as many houses into as small a place as possible. The lots were huge and the houses sat deep into them. If I didn't know we were in the middle of a sprawling metropolis, I would have sworn I was out in the middle of the countryside. The house I walked up to was a rustic style house, looking as if it had been built during the California Arts & Crafts movement. The large square beams, shake roof, and plethora of stained glass made the house into a work of art.

I mused on who would be living in this beautiful house as I walked up the long drive. I rang the doorbell and waited for a bit. I had been gazing at the lovely stained glass that adorned the edges of the front door, when I heard the door open. I glanced slowly up the body in front of me starting with the bare feet, traveling up the jean clad legs, skimming over the built chest encased in a gray t-shirt, to the face of the man. My heart stuttered to a stop when I realized who the man I had been calmly perusing. _Fuck, Green Eyes._

**EPOV**

When I heard the doorbell ring, I thought it was my mother coming back for something she had forgotten yet again, so I took my time, kissing Lizzie on the forehead as I passed her on the way to the front door. My little girl was alternately staring at the timer and looking through the glass front of the oven. We had been baking cookies together and the last batch had two more minutes left, and she was impatient for them to be done. She knew she wasn't allowed to have any until all the cookies were made and the dishes cleaned up. We had just finished washing the last of the dishes and now she was impatiently waiting for the last of the cookies to bake.

On my way to the front door, I mused about the beautiful woman whom I had finally gotten to meet today. I had seen her around the hospital quite a few times, but not often enough to indicate that she worked there. Her mahogany hair had been down unlike the other times I had seen her. Previously, her hair had been scraped back into a tight bun that she no doubt, thought made her appear more professional. Her expressive brown eyes were concerned when I spoke about the little girl that I had performed surgery on. I felt the urge to smooth out the wrinkle between her eyebrows when I first walked up to her, wanting only to pull her into my arms and comfort her. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her slim legs as she uncrossed them to get up to walk towards me. I could just imagine how they would feel wrapped around me as I buried myself in her warm depths.

I shook my head, trying to knock the images from my head. It wouldn't do me any good to answer the door with a hard-on. A couple of the women have been trying to welcome me to the neighborhood by attempting to warm my bed. I didn't want to give them the false impression that I was interested in a quick fling.

I opened the door and was startled by the vision of the woman before me. Bella Swan. I felt her gaze as it wandered up my body and was entranced by the expression on her face. The shock was evident when she met my eyes.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again today?" I said smoothly.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but we got a phone call on our hotlines, reporting abuse going on at this address." _Fuck, Tanya.  
_  
"Come in, come in," I said as I opened the door wide enough for her to just brush past me. "I think I know what this is about. Did the caller leave a name?" I knew it was highly unlikely for Tanya to have left her name, but it could have happened.

"It was an anonymous tip. So, you've had something like this happen before?" Bella asked with curiosity lacing her tone.

"Yes, this has been my ex-wife's favorite brand of torture lately. When I first moved out of our house, there was a different social worker there every week. I had hoped that moving across country would diminish the possibility of this happening, but apparently she's up to her old tricks again. Would you like to meet Lizzie?" As I asked I heard the timer go off, and a squeal from my little girl.

"DADDY!!!!! THEY'RE DONE!!!! Hey, where did you go?" she hollered. We heard her feet pattering on the floor as she started running toward where we were standing. She rounded a corner and threw herself at me saying, "Catch me!"

I caught her with ease, and swung her around once. She giggled as she buried her head into my neck. "Lizzie, I'd like you to meet someone very nice. Her name is Bella, Bella this is my daughter Lizzie."

"Nice to meet you," she said shyly from her perch on my hip. She turned to me and said, "Bella's pretty, Daddy!"

Bella chuckled, "It's nice to meet you, too, Lizzie. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?"

"Sure, but only if we can have cookies at the same time!" She looked up at me, knowing that I would never renege on a promise.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" I asked Bella as I turned to head towards the kitchen.

"Sure, I don't think I know anyone who doesn't."

I dropped the munchkin off on one of the bar stools, and grabbed the hot pad to pull the last batch out of the oven. Bella sat on the other bar stool as I flipped the cookies onto a plate and set it between the two of them. "Milk, milk, Daddy!" Lizzie demanded.

I started pulling glasses out of the cupboard and cocked my head at Bella questioningly. She nodded indicating that she would like a glass. I had just poured the three glasses, when Lizzie started crying. I quickly turned and saw that she was holding her hands gingerly and there was a cookie sitting on the bar. I scooped her up and turned the kitchen faucet on. I stuck her fingers under the cold water and tried to examine her fingers. "You burned them again didn't you munchkin? You have to wait for the cookies to cool before you can grab them. You know better."

"I know," she said with tears sparkling in her eyelashes, "but they're just waiting for me to eat them!"

"You know, if they're too hot for your fingers they're going to be too hot for your mouth. How do they feel. Are they still warm?"

"No, they're good." She sniffled a little and wiped at the stray tears on her face. "Can I have a cookie now?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask Bella if they're cool enough to eat?" We turned to Bella, who grabbed a cookie and quickly took a bite.

"Mmmm..." she said as she waggled her eyebrows at Lizzie, getting a laugh out of her. "These are perfect!"

I plopped Lizzie back in her seat and handed her her cup of milk. She smiled so big at me I couldn't help but kiss her on the forehead.

Bella turned to Lizzie and asked, "How old are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm four," she said, proudly holding up her fingers. "But I'm going to be this many on Saturday," she held up her other hand, as well, and stuck up one extra finger. "We're having a party. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know about that, sweetheart, we'll have to ask your dad. Who takes care of you?"

"Nana Lizbeth does. I'm named after her. Oh, and Daddy, too. Who takes care of you?"

"I take care of me."

Lizzie frowned and she said, "it's always nice to have someone take care of you though. Mommy used to take care of me, but now she doesn't. Don't you have a mommy or a daddy to take care of you?"

"My mother lives in Florida and my father lives a couple of hours away. I don't get to see them to much. What's your favorite food?"

"PIZZA!!! I especially like it when Daddy and I make it together. We did that last week." I watched as Bella and Lizzie continued trading questions back and forth. Bella snuck in the tough to ask questions seamlessly, not letting Lizzie feel like she was in an interrogation. When the cookies were eaten, the milk drank, and the questions asked, Bella looked at me and nodded her head towards the door. I plopped Mary Poppins into the DVD player, and started it up for Lizzie before walking Bella to the door.

"Well, did I pass your test?" I asked quietly.

"With flying colors. Your daughter shows absolutely no signs of abuse. She's got a large vocabulary for her age which means she's used to speaking with adults on a regular basis, but that's alright. You have a wonderful daughter and it's obvious that you love her and she loves you." I stared at her lips as they kept moving, wondering what it would be like to taste them.

"Thank you. It's nice to hear that you're doing a good job at raising your child. So, you'll be here Saturday at noon?" I said as I reached to open the door.

I looked back at her and saw the shock that flashed across her face. "Wha-What?"

"The birthday party? Here, at 12 noon on Saturday? I'm pretty sure that Lizzie will have my head if you aren't there." I grinned at her as she paused in the doorway.

"Well, sure, I, I guess." She looked slightly uncomfortable as she thought of the upcoming party.

"You should bring Bridgette if she's out of the hospital by then. She's the same age as Lizzie right? Oh, and Jasper and Alice. That way you won't feel as if you don't know anyone." Her eyes sparkled at this idea. "Maybe you'd like to go out for coffee sometime next week?"

The shock in her eyes was evident, and I started to fidget as she let the silence go on. She slowly nodded and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I walked her out to her car and as she unlocked it she paused and turned back to me. A couple of strands of hair blew across her face, so I tucked them quickly behind her ear. I couldn't stop myself from following the line of her neck, down to her shoulder. I leaned in towards her, concentrating on her pink lips. I looked back up at her warm brown eyes and saw that they were rather dazed looking. I pulled back thinking that our first kiss should only be after our first date. _Oh well, another time..._ "Good night, Bella. I can't wait to see you on Saturday."

I helped her into her car, tapped the roof of it just before she drove off. I walked back into the house and to the living room. I pulled Lizzie into my lap just as Mary Poppins blew into the neighborhood. She put her head over my heart, listening for a beat or two and then said, "You should have asked Bella to stay for Mary Poppins, Daddy."

"Maybe next time, munchkin. Maybe next time." _Best Monday Ever._

_

* * *

_**As always, thanks goes to my beta Pire. You still are a sparkly bitch... and you help me make sense. :D**

**Special thanks goes out to Kimpy0464, thanks for all the advice!  
**

**They both have stories - GO READ THEM!!!!  
**


	2. Go Vote!

A/N: Just a reminder, voting is now open. There's a lot of really good fic out there so go read and vote for some of them....

Here's the community:  
http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Twilight_D_I_L_F_Contest/73528/

Here's where to vote:  
http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~dilfcontest

Thanks to all those who read and/or reviewed my story. I really appreciate all the support!


	3. Next Chapter

A/N: Hey, all. I just wanted to let you know that I have posted a new chapter for this story, but I started it separately. It's called Exes and Ohs, of which the one shot, Milk and Cookies is the first chapter. So do me a big favor and read it, review it, favorite it, or do whatever you want.

You can go to http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1844000/Brain_in_the_Gutter  
or  
http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5448815/1/

THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
